


Welcome to Dragon School

by OKFandom



Series: Heylin Restart AU [2]
Category: Heylin Restart, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, No Escape from school young monk, Xiaolin Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/OKFandom
Summary: After being pulled out of school, Jianyu thinks he’s got it made! Until he discovers he has a new one to attend.





	Welcome to Dragon School

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Writ Fren; How Jianyu met Omi!

It was relatively easy for Jack to fool his parents. He’d lived with them long enough – he knew what they’d always wanted him to be, and what he’d failed to become. So, it was a piece of cake to dress himself up in a fancy suit, mask his scars and makeup with a holoprojection from his eye, and appear on his own doorstep before his parents left the house that morning.

A few choice comments about how well-to-do they were, and how elegant their lifestyle, and they would’ve agreed to anything. Mentioning how much more advanced Jianyu was than the rest of his peers was hardly necessary, but he knew his younger self was listening.

With little to no coercion required, Jack left the doorstep with two signed forms. One withdrawing Jianyu from school, and the other approving his attendance at the Xiaolin Temple. Jianyu would probably not be happy to discover it was actually mostly a meditation temple at this time, but the kid would thank him later…and now he’d never have to deal with those despicable brats that had tormented him in his own childhood.

-

Jianyu gazed up at the large temple he’d been brought to – the _Xiaolin Temple_ , Jack had called it – before casting a confused look at the man himself. “…but I thought you didn’t _want_ me in school?”

“Well…not THAT school. This one’s _different_ though.” Jack rolled his eyes at the skeptical expression that slid over the kid’s face at his words. “This one's actually kinda _fun_.”

Jianyu was skeptical. 

Before long, only one thought was left circulating the child's mind as he was paraded through the old-fashioned temple grounds. This place was so _**boring**_! He could swear at least _half_ of the old monks they’d seen ‘meditating’ in the gardens as they passed were actually just asleep. _And Dad thought **this** would be fun?_

The child genius’ doubtful, pouting glare at Jack only grew as they went along, but Jack was oblivious to it, if the nostalgia written all over his face was any indication. The man was leading the two of them through the sprawling maze of buildings like he’d lived there his entire life…but then _again_! Jianyu couldn’t help but perk up at that concept. Maybe Jack _had_ lived here before? Maybe there was some super-hidden place of _awesome_ right under their feet, and all these old fogies napping around was just a cover for it! Yeah, that sounded WAY cooler! A glint of excitement entered his eyes as he picked up his pace following Jack, his face adopting a massive grin. After all, Jack had never led him wrong before.

Turning one last corner, another old man came into view, this one with blue worked into his robes, unlike the others. He seemed to have been waiting for them, standing on what appeared to be the Temple’s training grounds.

“Hello, Jack.” The old man’s eyes crinkled at the edges, already heavy with wrinkles. “Getting reacquainted with the Temple grounds, I see.”

Jack returned the smile, with a small laugh in lieu of a direct greeting. “What was that about taking the scenic route, again? That it’s good for both body and mind?”

The child present honed in on the odd exchange, not wanting to miss a beat. This had to be some sort of super-secret _code_ they were talking in! The old guy was their ‘in’ guy!! _Holy cow_. He leaned in a little – no _way_ was he going to lose track of the conversation now!

Oblivious to his younger self’s thoughts, Jack continued conversing with Master Fung. Of all the people he’d expected to deal with in the past, he’d never expected the level of trust that had formed between himself and the former master of the Xiaolin Temple. As the old man kept up with his witty banter without missing a step, Jack couldn’t help but be glad things had gone well. The time-traveler was pulled from his thoughts and the conversation by a sudden weight against his side, prompting a chuckle from the master himself.

“And I suppose you are our new pupil, then?” Fung smiled, bringing the conversation back around to Jianyu.

Of course, the young genius was still hyped up for something _awesome_ , and all but pounced on the idea. “Wh– I mean, yeah! Definitely!” If he were any less excited, he might’ve been vaguely worried about whiplash with how fast he nodded his head. Yeah, a pupil! He didn’t know what _of_ , of course, but this had to be some kind of initiation, right?

“Wellll, I’d better be getting back. Lots of… _things_ to do.” Jack sighed, shooting a knowing look at Fung, who returned it in kind.

Jianyu deflated a bit at that bit of information. Jack was leaving? O…kay? He watched confused as the man ruffled his hair and returned back the way they had come. Well…aside from that, it couldn’t be too bad, right?

“Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple, Jianyu.” Fung placed a hand on the young boy’s back, steering him in the opposite direction from the one Jack had departed in. “There is another student here, one whom I would like you to meet.”

“Uh…another kid?” Jianyu had been in school long enough to identify other kids his age as _bad_. But…if dad thought he should be here, then alright, sure, he could deal with–

“Omi, come meet our new student.” At Fung’s words, a younger boy poked his head out from underneath the covered walkway area, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was this the…other kid? Before Jianyu could open his mouth to say anything, the other kid – Omi? – beat him to the punch, approaching the pair.

“Master Fung, with most respect, what is the point of having another student? _I_ am the chosen one, after all.” Omi barely spared the other child a glance as he spoke in a greater-than-thou tone, attention focused solely on Master Fung.

Alright, so Jianyu already wasn’t liking his cheeseball of a fellow student. What was _with_ this midget?! Luckily, Fung’s voice interrupted him from getting too worked up over the matter.

“I am sure the two of you will grow to be friends, in time.” The old man assured, nodding in a sage-like way that had the two children at least agreeing to disagree about it. “But, for the time being – why don’t you show Jianyu around the Temple, Omi?”

“But Master Fung, I was _just about_ to begin practice on my Lotus Strike techni–” Omi cut himself off at a reproachful look from Fung, reluctantly accepting his fate. “…very well. I shall show him around the Temple.”  He chose to hold his tongue instead of adding, “I am most certain he will not be staying here long, after all.” 

_FIN_


End file.
